


Hey, We Got Elements Too!

by DownatFraggleRock



Series: Atla/Bionicle crossover thingy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronicler's Company, Crossover, Culture Shock, Gen, Humanized, Humor, I don't know if that's the right tag, Trans Tamaru is a hill I will die on, a little dash of mailee as a treat, but not for a while, fuck greg hewkii and macku are in a relationship, love isn't canon my ass, post- the chase, post-bohrok saga, the main bionicle characters in this are given human form in atla world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownatFraggleRock/pseuds/DownatFraggleRock
Summary: In the time before time, the four nations lived together in harmony... no wait that's not it, uh, Long ago, the great spirit Mata Nui blessed us with the three virtues, and in gratitude, we named our island home after him, but everything changed when the Makuta attacked... no that's not it either. Never mind, the 100-year war is about to be shaken up, and the chronicler's company find themselves in a strange land with strange forms. Will they figure out their duty and destiny? or will an evil quite alien to them consume the world.
Relationships: But that doesn't mean it doesn't exist, No major romace - Relationship, friendships and bonds are bound to form
Series: Atla/Bionicle crossover thingy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hey, We Got Elements Too!

For any denizen of Le-Koro, waking up in a tree wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, even for the acrophobic Tamaru, but the Le-Matoran was soon to realize that this morning was not going to be a continuation of the relative peace the inhabitants of Mata-Nui had been experiencing ever sense the vanquishing of the Bohrok Swarm.

First of all, this tree was certainly not any of the trees nearby the village of air, in fact the plant didn’t look like anything you would find in all of Le-Wahi! The vegetation wasn’t an interwoven obstacle course, it was much more spread out. And the air felt drier that the humid jungle that Tamaru and the other Le-Matoran called home.

Second of all, Tamaru felt weird. Well, weirder than usual. Sure, they had always felt out of place from their Le-Matoran brethren, but when you live in a village in the treetops and your 1. Afraid of heights, and 2. Prefer swimming, it’s kinda a no-brainer. But this was a new kind of different. Tamaru felt as if they had been turned inside out. The organic flesh of the normally biomechanical being was felt all over the body, and while some more sturdier materials were sensed, they seemed to be a far cry from metal that made up most of the matoran’s body. But there was also something else, a more inner feeling, something separate from this strangeness, that felt… right. Tamaru couldn’t place it, but maybe they would if they gave it time.

Now to figure out where they were. Again, the local flora looked nothing like Le-Wahi. Actually, this place didn’t look like anywhere on the island, at least none of the places that Tamaru was familiar with. Takua had said that Ta-Wahi’s charred forest was once filled with life, but since Tamaru had only ever seen the forest post-charring, it was hard to gauge if those trees ever looked like these.

Tamaru got from down from the tree, preferring to get their bearings from the more comfortable ground. Walking around, the Le-Matoran could still not find any indication as to where they were. But more pressing matters were soon to become more important, namely the clumsy collision into another figure.

Macku’s day wasn’t going well. When she went to sleep the night prior, her main plan was to take one of the village boats to Po-Koro, and then meet up with Hewkii. Her Po-Matoran companion was still persevering through her swimming lessons, so Macku thought to make it up to him by letting him teach her Kohli. The game was starting to pick up more in the other villages now that Makuta’s threats had died down, and Macku had been itching to try it since she first saw it being played. Plus, it would be even more time that she and Hewkii could spend together, not that there was anything significant to that no siree, they were just friends who really enjoyed the other’s company.

So waking up by a river with not a familiar landmark in sight, all while feeling as if she’d been turned inside-out by the great sprit themselves was certainly putting a nick in that plan. Macku decided that looking around for anything remotely familiar would be her best bet, although that wasn’t going so well, seeing how she accidentally collided with someone a few minutes in.

“Uh, sorry about tha-” Macku said before getting a better look at the other figure.

“Oh, don’t great-worry it’s my faul-” said Tamaru before a similar reaction.

The two looked at each other with bewilderment and confusion. Normally, the two Matoran would have easily been able to recognize on another. But whatever force brought them here seemed fit to… adapt… their appearances for this strange place. However, what they both did understand, however, was the source of the inside out feeling that had been coursing throughout their entire bodies. 

While the basics where much the same; two arms and legs, upright, a head with all the right features, everything else was very different. For starters the small, compact build that all Matoran on Mata Nui roughly shared was absent, instead replaced by a taller, lankier one. Their bodies were organic-completely as opposed to just their muscles and internal organs. While Macku had seen some bizarre organic rahi fished up from time to time, she never imagined that kind of biology working for anything other than weird sea creatures. The number of fingers and toes were different too, five for each as opposed to the three fingered hands and two-fingered toes they were used to.

Neither of them wore a mask, which normally would cause a great sense of distress for even one of the Toa, let alone two Matoran, but strangely, such feeling was absent. But their faces had markings that bore some resemblance to their old Kanohi, with some downward lines on Tamaru’s cheeks and Macku bearing a series of small rectangles on her chin. 

They both had deep skin and dark hair, but their clothes were far more telling of their origins, Macku bearing shades of blue and Tamaru’s teal and green also being present. Their eyes were also a remnant of their original forms, the electric yellow being a shade quite common amongst Matoran in all tribes.

You can excuse this interaction between friends being rather hostile since neither knows the other one is a friend. 

“Who are you! Wait-what are you?” Macku shouted.

“My name’s Tamaru, but I could same-say that about you.” Tamaru replied.

“Wait… Tamaru? It’s me, Macku.” The Ga-Matoran answered back.

“Macku? All right quick-tell me something only we would twice-know” said Tamaru.

“Okay, something we both know… oh! When we were own are way to Kini-Nui with Takua, Hafu made that dumb statue of himself” Macku answered.

“Yeah that was ever-prideful of the sculptor- Macku it is you! Oh, thank the Great Spirit I thought I was ever-alone here!” Tamaru cheered with joy, hugging the Ga Matoran.

“Great to see a familiar face, although familiar is kind of out of the Kohli field” a relieved Macku said as Tamaru got off her.

Tamaru had a much better telegraphed look of confusion thanks to the lack of mask.

“I’ve been picking up Kohli slang from Hewkii and his friends…” Macku said.

Tamaru’s confusion turned into a small look of content.

“Have you far-seen anyone else?” the Le Matoran asked.

“unfortunately no, although even if I did, I wouldn’t recognize them, did you?” The Ga Matoran said. 

“Ever-same as you, there’s no trace-sign of any matoran” Tamaru answered.

Macku and Tamaru spent the next while trying to figure out what to do, of course after trying to pile together what they did know. Although much like a speech from any of the Turaga, they were left with more questions than answers. They had come to the shocking conclusion that they couldn’t be on the island, since the region they were in bore no resemblance to Ta-Wahi’s molten rivers, Po-Wahi’s vast desert, Le-Wahi’s deep jungle, Ko-Wahi’s snowcap, Ga-Wahi’s ocean side cliff faces, or Onu-Wahi’s grassy plains and deep underground caverns. Macku talking about her encounters with strange organic sea creatures helped normalize their strange new bodies, though why they had them was up for debate. 

“Maybe the matoran and rahi from this far-island look like this, maybe those odd-creatures your tribe fishes up come from here.” Said Tamaru, who was quite proud of their deduction.

“That would make sense, but that still doesn’t explain why we look like this now, unless…the Great Spirit might have the power to do this” Macku realized.

“But the Mata Nui’s been deep-sleeping for centuries, he hasn’t been able to help-save us before, how could he do this now?” Tamaru questioned.

“Well, the Toa have done a lot to halt Makuta’s shadows, maybe they did it enough for Mata Nui to act, and if he sent us here, then this place must be important somehow to waking the Great Spirit” the Ga Matoran Reasoned.  
“If the Great Spirit sent us and other friend-allies here, than this is dark-important” Tamaru responded.

“Yeah, but we need to figure out what we have to do here first, why don’t you climb up and see if you can spot anything important looking, if we’re lucky we might be able to see this region’s koro” Macku asked.

The acrophobic Le Matoran gave a nervous look to their compatriot.

“Oh right, sorry, uh let’s see, we could pick a direction and go that way? No that’s stupid-” Macku pondered before hearing a large rustling noise from some nearby brush. 

The two displaced individuals decided to investigate, assuming it would probably be nothing, but there was a chance they might be able to learn more about this strange island, even if by a little bit. When the pushed away the brush, however, what they found was certainly something. It was a rahi, by far one of the biggest either of them had ever seen. From a distance, it might resemble the Kane-Ra bull, but only in general shape and the presence of horns, everything else was fairly alien. The rahi was completely organic, like they had assumed, and it had six legs and a massive flat tail. It was covered in white and brown and had a strange arrow pattern on the top of its head. It was probably big enough to carry an entire squad of matoran, as opposed to the typical “one rahi, one or two matoran” mounts they were familiar with. They hoped the beast wasn’t naturally hostile, as while the plague of Makuta’s infected masks had ceased some while ago, that didn’t stop more aggressive creatures from occasionally attacking wayward villagers. However, before either of them could react, the beast made a grunting noise, which some unseen figure responded to.

“Oh, did you find something Appa?” the unseen figure said before he showed his face. While the matoran knew not to judge the inhabitants of this new island, since they were the strangers, they could not help but be puzzled by this new face. His clothes were orange and red, but he most certainly did not carry himself like a Ta Matoran, Takua exempt. He had a lighter skin tone than Tamaru and Macku, and the way he carried himself almost reminded Tamaru of his fellow Le Matoran. However, his most defining detail was most certainly the Blue arrow pattern on his hairless head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site, I've tried writing fan fiction before, but its pretty much all incomplete and will never see the light of day (with one exception I hope to finish and post here because of it's sheer insanity). I've been using this site for a few years though, so I'm not completely new here. Don't expect a well-organized update schedule with this since I'm not even entirely sure what the overall plot is gonna be. I have some vague ideas and that's kind of it. I've been a fan of Atla and Bionicle for years and there's honestly enough similarities between the two that I'm surprised there's not more crossover fics centered around them. Bionicle isn't as well known to most compared to Avatar and I'm hoping that next chapter, either in the notes or through the work itself, I can explain some of the terminology that might feel a bit confusing for readers.
> 
> See you next time


End file.
